It is known to provide tool holders and caddies which are applied to ladders. Examples of such arrangements are The Ladder Boss tool holder and material handler made available by Ladder Boss of Valley Center, Calif. and the Model AC33 multi-pocket tool holder, the four-sided, multi-pocket ladder caddy Model AC32 and the four-sided, multi-pocket tool holder Model AC31 made available by Warner Co.
A problem is encountered with respect to the prior art holder and caddy arrangements in that tilting of a ladder can cause tools and other objects held thereby to fall out of the device. Most commonly, this happens when the ladder is being moved or repositioned by the user.